A Kokiri called it
by Lady-Legend1
Summary: Mido & his crew hates Link, they are out to beat him & enjoy themselves. Can Saria stop them or does she have her own prob?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do own Zelda!!! *Wakes up* *cries* no I don't!  
  
Link sat on his bed, daring himself to go out he wanted to see his friends but he knew Mido and his crew were out there waiting for him.  
  
*Is that all they do!* Link moaned to himself, *They have nothing better to do than bug me.*  
  
Link finally stood he looked out the window, No one. He looked through the door, No one. He carefully walked down hid ladder, No one. He made his way to Saria's house-some one.  
  
*Why wasn't I more careful!* Link shouted at himself.  
  
"HAY! You wimp!" One of Mido's friends, Kiloro shouted.  
  
The boys ran towards Link. Link turned and ran tripping over his own feet. Link held himself up. Mido jumped and grabbed Link's legs pushing him to the floor. Link gave out a cry. Mido was red in the face, he was very angry some reason or another, and he would take it out on Link.  
  
Yujio kicked Link in the rib; he lost his breath and tried to get it back with the boys kicking him.  
  
"Let go!" Link shouted, "Leave me alone!"  
  
*Shut up you fool! You'll get it worse now, you should have kept quiet.*  
  
"Why the hell should we listen to you?!?" Ukio laughed, "Your wimpy little friends have gone to the forest, so we can have as much fun as we like with you, and you know why they have gone? We told them you were there!"  
  
Link hesitated, the 5 boys had stopped kicking him but Mido sat on him pinning him to the ground. The boys talked together, Link didn't listen to much, he wanted to get free, they had done something like this before but only because Saria said no to Mido.  
  
Mido jumped off Link and grabbed his tunic pulling him up by is neck.  
  
"Ukio." Mido motioned his head towards Link. Okio nodded and stood behind Link forcing his wrists back, Okio tied him tightly.  
  
*What have you done this time?*  
  
"Stand still." Mido ordered, for once Link obeyed, but he knew the consequences. Mido let go for him and moved around him. Mido nodded at Okio and Okio handed him something, Link couldn't see what but didn't dare move. Mido grinned at Link and Okio held Link arms in place. Link had no idea what was going on, but he knew it was bad. Mido threw a chain around Link's neck pulling it tightly. Link gave out a cry as it pinched his skin. Mido took the end to the chain pulled at it harshly every time he did so it tightened around Link's neck until Mido let go. Mido pulled again and walked Link followed obediently.  
  
*Saria help!*  
  
Mido led Link into his camp, Mido and his friends had found it before, a small hole, hidden behind one of the houses, Mido knelt down forcing Link down with him. They crawled through the Hole with the others behind. Mido pulled Link up cruelly  
  
*O my goddesses! Where is this? Just like Mido hiding someplace like this!*  
  
Link looked around, the place was filled with trees. A corner of the camp was filled with Mido and his crews stuff.  
  
Mido glared at Link, "You tell anyone of this place and we will cut you in two, very slowly, just in case, we'll demonstrate." He laughed harshly into Link's face.  
  
Link was horrified, he knew that Mido and his mates would hurt him badly, worse than ever before, he gulped and tensed himself, ready for something to happen.  
  
Mido let go of the chain, that told them to go to the next step. Fehiri grabbed Link throwing towards Kiloro.  
  
Kiloro grabbed Link and pinned him against a tree and held Link shoulders firmly. Fehiri and Loque ran over Lopue had a stick in his hand, he hit Link hard on the head. Link blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria and the twins(not the know-it-all brothers) searched the meadow, leaving the others to search the lost woods. Saria remembered Mido telling her Link went towards the forest the day before and hadn't come back. Saria knew Mido hated Link but seeing as Link wasn't in his house, (he was Saria's house looking for her, but Saria didn't know that, even through Mido did.) Saria felt like crying, Link was nowhere in the forest but Saria wouldn't give up.  
  
The boys were worried to, they knew what Mido and his crew were like, and how much they hated Link, the only person who could stand up to them was Saria or the twins(as long as they were together). The boys respected them and they loved Saria, Mido made sure nothing would happen to her, but he still like 'playing' with Link, so he sent her away.  
  
"LINK?" Saria shouted she was exhausted they hadn't found Link, she fell to the ground and leant on a tree the boys sat with her.  
  
Something was moving around in the meadow, watching them. Saria heard and kind of saw it. Saria looked at Liam and Justin, they heard it to. "Lets follow it." Saria suggested, as she stood running towards it place she had seen it, the boys followed.  
  
Saria caught its arm pulling it towards her, it kicked her in the stomach and ran towards the boys. Grabbing Liam, in his shock. Liam struggled but the man held him firmly, with his arm around Liam's neck and the another holding his hands together.. Justin stopped moving just Saria did.  
  
"Surrender" He said looking down at Liam as a warning, "or he gets it."  
  
"Ok." Saria nodded as an agreement not wanting them to be hurt.  
  
The man tied Liam's hands behind a tree and the same with Justin, he tied Saria's hands in front of her, but he kept Sari with him.  
  
He sat between the to tree and pulled Saria down with him, he sat crossed legged with Saria in front of him. He played with her hair. Slapping her hard if she moved. He was thoroughly enjoying himself, with the boys tied to trees with clothes over their mouths so they couldn't talk to him or each other.  
  
He laughed as they struggled, Holding Saria close so she didn't think of running off. Saria hesitated, "Who.who are you?"  
  
He slapped her again Saria knew it was coming, "I, my little friend, am Pintrey." He smiled to himself, "I have came to your forest because I am bored of slaves dieing of old age, I live far from here, in a land further than Hyrule."  
  
"But" Saria breathed heavily.  
  
"You my tiny friend, do not die of old age," he laughed to himself but suddenly became serious, "You, will call me Master, Saria."  
  
Saria looked at her friend tied to the trees, she could do nothing.  
  
A little later 2 other men came, "Well done, Pin." They laughed.  
  
"You can keep the boys, a want his one." He looked at Saria still grinning harshly at her.  
  
The boys were untied and roughly forced to their feet, their hands were tied but now in front of them, and the men led them through the meadow, with their strange looking Hookshot the men took hold of their prisoners and they jumped over the walls  
  
*Link help us.* Saria cried to herself. 


	2. Many problems,soz these chapter names ar...

Sorry it took so long, but I haven't had much time to be on the internet, to much shopping.  
  
Disclaimer: why would I be writing fanfics if I owned Zelda, I would be spending money on Christmas prezzies.  
  
Link awoke, his head was pounding and he couldn't see much, he was too dizzy to think of how he got to were he was. Link tried to move his hands but they stayed tight, he tried to keep calm and work out what had happened, it all came back, he opened his eyes wider to try and look around.  
  
He soon found out he was tied to a tree, his hands were above his head and they were around a tree branch. His feet barely touched the ground so his hands ached from his weight. The boys that put him there were sitting in a corner of their camp, laughing and joking. Link hated the boys more than ever, they had been horrible to him before but he had no idea what he had done, this time.  
  
"Guys!" Link heard a voice that belonged to Okio, "He's awake!"  
  
The other boys sneered and got up walking over to Link. He could see more clearly but had a funny feeling he would feel much worse after they were done with him.  
  
Mido stepped forward, in front of the other boys, "Link," Mido said, his voice was in a; I-can-be-nice-but-harsh-at-the-same-time-so-beware kind of tone, Link cringed. "Your not going to tell anyone of our hideout are you Link? Are You?!?" He glared at Link.  
  
"Of course he wont Mido, he isn't coming out for a long time." Loque laughed coldly.  
  
Link shook all his fears away, hoping someone would find him, or the boys were bluffing. Mido took a whip from Okio's hands. He fiercely hit Link across the face, Link cried out in pain and shock, his cheek became red. Mido laughed and let the boys torment Link some more.  
  
The boys talked to Link first, Mocking him. Then began to beat him, and were not easy on him. Link tried not to show his pain, he closed his eyes and took it all in, he never wanted his enemies to know they had got hurt him, but Link had never been in so much agony.  
  
Fehiri quieted them all, they listened to him straight away, the whispered to Kiloro. Fehiri threw out his foot and kicked Link in the ribs, "What do you think you are doing in our forest?" Fehiri shouted, "Drink this. Drink It!" He forced Links mouth open, Link knew it was some sort of drug. Fehiri forced it down Links throat. Immediately Link felt like as if he was flying, but suddenly hit the floor hard, he was very dizzy and couldn't see much, he couldn't feel his hands at all.  
  
"Link you shouldn't be in our forest, we will make you pay!" Kiloro jumped on the branch Links arms were tied to. He crawled over to Links hands only to tighten the ropes Link gave out a cry. He couldn't careless if the boys saw him weep and cry out. Fehiri gave Kiloro something, Link could hardly see a thing so he had no idea what it was. Kiloro held the whip in his hands, grinning, he could see that Link hadn't realized he had it. Kiloro whipped at Link's arm's continually.  
  
Link cried out in pain, he felt blood drip down his arms, Kiloro jumped down laughing the other boys had kicked and punched him but Link had hardly noticed his arms hurt and the drug had affected him badly.  
  
"Please" Link coughed up the courage to say, "Stop. I'll do anything."  
  
Mido stood, and walked towards them, the boys had stopped and stared at their leader, Loque knew they had gone to far, he never wanted to beat him that bad, in fact Loque didn't want to beat him at all.  
  
"Anything?" Mido asked in a you-really-shouldn't-say-anything-to-me kind of voice, then changed back to his harsh self, realizing were Link was, "Link we have tied you to a tree, in our secret hideout no one knows about, we could keep you here forever."  
  
"We may do that," Okio smiled, "Only because you act like you own this place, running around with no fairy, but you don't, and we wanna make sure you know that plus, took the necklace."  
  
"The necklace that belonged to Saria and all the rest of us, she gave it to you but that was Saria's necklace that was given to her by a Man that came to the forest." Mido explained, "He gave it to her, so that we wouldn't forget him and that one day he would come back, Saria kept it because she was responsible and he liked her best. But Saria gave you the necklace."  
  
"Loque." Mido motioned his head, Loque took a knife from his pocket and carefully cut the ropes from his hands. Link felt safe with Loque, they had never really hated each other, Loque even helped Link hide when Mido was chasing him.  
  
Fehiri hated the way Loque was so gentle, He pushed him out the way and pulled Link to him, Link fell loosely to the floor, and Fehiri kicked him hard in the side, Loque cringed, Mido walked over to Link pulling him roughly to his feet, Mido threw Link against a tree and Link fell to the ground leaning on it. Mido left the boys to tie Link to the tree.  
  
They tied him round his waist, and tied his feet together as well as his hands. Every part of Link's body ached, Loque stood in the corner, and watched the boys leave the hideout, he looked over at Link, he could see now Link was crying, his head leant back against the tree, as tears poured down his face, Link didn't move a muscle his clothes were torn and blood marks all over him, especially his arms. Loque was annoyed with himself for not stopping the abuse at Link; he had to help him now. Loque calmly moved out of the shadow of the trees and into the light that was left, Link stared at him in surprise, he wiped his tears away with his blood stained hands.  
  
"Link I'm so sorry," Loque knelt down beside him, "I cannot get you away from here because the boys are near," Loque tended Link's wounds and gave him the little amount of food left in his bag. Then, after that, left him promising to get him away from the other boys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The men had led Saria, Justin and Liam to a small town, and then taken them into a hotel type house. There was many people sitting around tables talking and laughing together, the kids were led up the stairs into a bedroom, the beds had tall posts on every corner. Pintrey grabbed Saria's hands and dragged her over to one of the bedposts; she struggled while he tied her hands around the post.  
  
"Ruhir, Purd tied the boys up."  
  
*Link, Mido, Anyone help us out of here, please* Saria called silently.  
  
Pintrey sat on the bed, he put one leg either side of the bedpost Saria was tied to, Pintrey looked the same height as her when he sat and she stood. Pintrey played with her ears, they were pointed like everyone (except gerudos) in Hyrule, Pintrey's and everyone else's in the town were different the tip wasn't there in fact part of their ears were missing the top looked as if it had been cut off.  
  
"You know, we could make you looked like us," Pintrey grinned and played with the pointed part of Saria's ears. She couldn't help the shiver that ran down her spine, "I wonder if your blood is green, shall we find out?"  
  
Pintrey took a knife from his boot, he was meant to cut the tip of Saria's ear off, "Sir!" A man ran into the room, "A riot has started down stairs, some of the men ask for you, or they will not stop."  
  
"O dear, thank you Kerno." Pintrey smiled and moved away from Saria ordering her and the others not to move or talk to each other, the other men followed Pintrey out and glared at the two twins.  
  
"O my goddesses!" Saria whispered, "We have got to get out of here, I have a feeling Mido was trying to get us out of the forest, we know how much he hates Link, he could have done something horrible to him."  
  
"I know, but right now lets concentrate on getting out of here, before he rips off our ears," Justin said.  
  
"Yer, but how?" Liam questioned.  
  
"Erm.no idea." Justin whispered as one of the men, Purd walked in, Justin quieted himself staight away not sure if the dark-haired man had heard, Pintrey and Ruhir followed Purd through. Grinning they untied the boys thanking Pintrey they left Saria had her eyes shut tight not knowing what he would do.  
  
"Come on, you're gonna clean up downstairs," Pintrey untied Saria and led her into the room she came into first, it was a mess. Pintrey handed her a clothe and commanded her to clean it. Saria sighed. 


	3. The escapes

I wrote this last night, I was up at 3:00 because I couldn't sleep because I am going to see the new Lord of the rings film in lestater square lol.  
  
Disclaimer: I know Zelda when pigs fly out my sisters ass, and by the look of her bedroom (Pig lover, lol weirdo.) they probably have but I still don't own Zelda  
  
That night Link didn't rest; he struggled to untie the binds around his hands and feet. Link sighed never had he been so helpless, Loque couldn't help him, Link tried not to think of the things that had happen to him the day before.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Link awoke by the sound of birds; when he had heard footsteps coming towards the small hole in front of him, he immediately pulled at the ropes.  
  
"Quietly, the boys will come down here soon," Link heard Loque, happiness filled in his eyes.  
  
Loque came through the hole with a man following him, "O my days!" The man jogged over to Link, who had lowered his head.  
  
The man looked tall and proud, he had brown hair just passed his shoulders, he had a deep, rich green kind of colour that shone. The man looked princely yet modest. He had a long sword that looked a lot like the master sword. Link suddenly felt safe and save from harm from the boys.  
  
He knelt down in front of Link, "This may hurt." He gently held Links hands in his, cutting the rope, Link cringed as it caught his skin, The man cut the binds from his feet and waist then began treated Link cuts. The man held one of Links arms, wiping off the dry blood, The man looked into Links bright blue eyes, knowing he was different from Loque and the other kokiri's he had met a few years back. The man had finished tending his wounds, "Can you stand?" he asked.  
  
"Yes." Link nodded trying to stand, he felt wobbly but stood balanced, "Thank you.I'm Link." Link gave a smile, but his blue eyes that once were a joyful blue now looked grey and Loque could tell he was worried about going back into the Kokiri's forest.  
  
"That's OK Link, I'm Raider." Raider looked at Link, Raider knelt in front of him and held Links shoulders "Do not fear them, I promise I will protect you from them, and anyone else."  
  
He stood and led them through the small hole that Raider only just fitted into, back into the forest. Link held his breathe the boys were messing about on the hill, Mido and the others stopped dead when they saw them.  
  
"Link." Raider looked over at him, he stooped down giving Link a piggyback, Loque stood next to Raider  
  
The boys had made there way down the hill and now stood in front of Raider. "Raider?" Mido tipped his head on one side.  
  
"Yes?" Raider tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Raider, we missed you so much." Mido shouted, "O my goddesses, and Saria isn't here,"  
  
Raider heard Okio mutter something about gone to the forest to look for Link. He frowned, but didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey!" Fehiri shouted, Raider hadn't seen him the last time he came to Kokiri Forest, "Put Link down!"  
  
"Why the hell should I put him down when you beat him like that?" Raider almost shouted, "Mido, what did you think you were doing?"  
  
"We don't like him no more he doesn't belong here and he won't leave, plus he has your necklace." Mido moaned.  
  
"So you beat him, tie him up and leave him in a little camp, is that it?" Raider glared.  
  
"No," Fehiri gave Loque the evils and turned back to Raider, "Yes, but this ain't your Forest so you can't help him, because he is a Kokiri and can't leave the forest, he'll die. So he stays here with us."  
  
"No, he doesn't boys, he stays here, but not with you." Loque spoke up, "He isn't your toy you know."  
  
"Exactly, plus I'm staying here for a while." Raider smiled at Link who sat now happily on his back, "Don't you dare go near him."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Saria had finished cleaning, it took her all night. Pintrey had fallen asleep on his chair in the corner of the room.  
  
*If he is asleep this is my chance to get away.* Saria stood silently, knowing the door made a heavy crank when it was opened she moved towards the slightly opened window creeping over she gently lifts it, Pintrey grunted moving slightly in sleep, Saria breathed a sigh of relief. She climbed out of the window and landed on her feet. Saria ran from her prison, looking in all the windows for her friends. A light was on in one house Saria had made her way over.  
  
"Don't you dare say a word to me!" The man shouted hitting Liam, Saria recognised him as Ruhir, and the guy next to him was Purd. Saria smiled vaguely. She had no idea what to do, she pushed the door open gently the men were sitting at a table with the boys sitting on the floor in front of them, they didn't move, they had their legs crossed, their heads were down, Liam had blood dripping down his face. Saria stopped herself from entering the room. Purd stood and slowly walked towards other room, "Stay here and don't move!" Ruhir shouted following Purd.  
  
Saria fully opened the door, rushing in towards the boys on her knees so she didn't get caught, "Get up, Go now." Saria told them, "Run." The boys crawled out unsure of what to do, Saria stood uncertain of what to do she fled. Catching up with the boys who had stopped and were resting, "I know you are weak but the men will be out soon, ready to catch us again, we must get out of here head for the forests we can stay there tonight." Saria looked back.  
  
"yes you are right Ria." Justin nodded. They 3 stumbled out of the town heading for the trees that stood before them. Finding a opening but stuill cover by trees and bushes they rested.  
  
"You two are hurt, " Saria edged over to Liam staring at the big cut running down the side of his face, Liam and Justin both knew how motherly Saria was and that she wouldn't rest until she had treated them.  
  
Saria had just finished tending to the boys. She laid down to rest:  
  
She was in the woods and stood up, there it was, "AHH!" Saria screamed and fell backwards, a huge bird like creature appeared it had massive brown wings and huge huge brown body that could hold 10 grown men.  
  
The eagle swooped down picked Saria up, and flying off.  
  
It was still night when she woke up, she looked for the boys they were sleeping she breathed a sigh of relief and well back to sleep.  
  
Link was in a strange wooded area he was tied to a tree, there were Kokiri's all around him, hurting him. Link didn't look like he was breathing. Mido was there he was in front of the crowd laughing, hiting Link. Loque came over cutting the ropes off gently, "I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"Saria???" Justin held her upright.  
  
".Wha?" Saria's eyes opened a little.  
  
"You were screaming and shouting 'NO!'" Liam giggled, "What's wrong? What did you dream about?"  
  
Saria told them the dream of Link she had forgetting about the other dream. Saria stood up not sure what to do. Saria looked into the sky, Suddenly a huge figure hid the sun, Saria screamed the bird looked exactly like the one in her dream. It dive down picking her up, he boys threw rocks at it but the eagle carried on. The boys stood benreath it don't sure what to do. With out word they headed back to Kokiri forest hoping to find some help, but it would take them a while to get home.  
  
25. Sins 


End file.
